The Power of Two
by firesword2
Summary: When a strange man with powers that rival Ichigo appears with a warning that he can't protect the one's he loves, what will he do? Trust the man offering help, or risk his loved ones dying? First story, possible lemon in later.


They flew around him as he fell; he felt strong yet slender arms catch him before he hit the ground. He looked at the man that looks almost a carbon copy of him. He was wearing a full black coat over bandages and black kimono pants. There are only minor differences in their appearance, the most predominately their swords, one with a full black blade, the other just a silver blade; one had flaming orange hair the other a sandy blond. The blond had eight captions surrounding him,

"Are you sure you want to try this, I did just take down Kurosaki in one hit." The blond said with an arrogant smile on his face, like he knew something the others didn't.

"You are under arrest for crimes against the Soul Society" said the calm demeanor of captain of the third squad Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Really now? Let's see if you can back that claim up, all of you release your bankai!" said the blond man who has not changed his position.

"That's unheard of for eight captions to use there bankai at the same time!" yelled Captain Hitsugaya, a short young looking captain, some could make the mistake of calling him a child.

"I have taken the strongest of all of you down in one hit, and he was in his bankai. If you want to survive this fight you need to release your bankai." The blond shot back at the short captain.

"I'm gonna' kill you now!" shouted Zaraki Kenpachi, the captain of the 11th squad, as he rushed the blond man.

A silent gasp that ran through the entire group, the blond had stopped Kenpachi's sword with one finger.

"You are going to need to do better than that, Kenpachi." The blond said as he laid a crushing blow to Kenpachi sending him crashing to the ground.

"Now are you going to release your bankai yet or not" the blond said "or do I have to attack you first?" Then the blond disappeared from everyone's view.

"Spread out now" shouted the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division Suì-Fēng as she moved away from the group.

"I don't want to kill you all, I just need to assess your power, so release your bankai!" yelled the blonde as he stood behind Ichigo on the ground.

"Kurosaki, that slash did not kill you, so get over it. Flash Goddess, you may join in this fight if you like." The blond said as he addressed the people on the ground in a relaxed manner, leaning on his sword implanted in the ground.

The first to attack the blond was Kenpachi, swinging at his exposed neck. His sword missed as the blond leaned forward. Kenpachi keep swinging and missing at the man, the man keep dodging with ease an amused smile on his face. At that point all the other captains started to join in the onslaught.

"I thought I told you to release your Bankais'!" The blonde man yelled as he dodged every blow the captains sent his way.

"Fine, let's do it your way." The blonde man said in a serious tone and disappeared again.

The group felt an enormous spiritual pressure erupted from in the air above them; the man was there with a grave look on his face.

"I hope you survive this, I tried to get you to release your Bankais'. Ni~Tsu tsume jimen paisa!"

"Sun claw ground piercer? What in the hell does that mean?" Demanded Suì-Fēng

The man's sword began to glow; it looked like Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō but with red in color and white edges. He threw the energy at the captains who all braced for impact. It was like a nuclear bomb go off, the massive amount of energy that the blast produced almost blow over the trees in the park. It knocked Orihime, Uryu, and Chad off their feet even though they were behind Orihime's Shiten Kōshun. The blonde flashed over to Ichigo and Yoruichi.

"They should live; I pulled back on my attack. I did this as a warning, if you can't handle a single substitute Shinigami, How are you going to protect every one you love? You should know my name, IIan Hughes. Remember it well, I will be back."

AN: This is crazy, my first story. This is just a small prologue I just hope you guys don't hate it.

Fire


End file.
